Mitsunari Ishida
Mitsunari Ishida is best known in history for leading the Western Army at Sekigahara. He won Hideyoshi's favor as an excellent financial manager and master of the tea ceremony. Due to his general lack of experience on the battlefield, his leadership of the Western Army displeased several veteran warriors in the Toyotomi army. Although various historical accounts deem him to be a villain, historians are recently reexamining his deeds and some believe he should be depicted in a better light. Before his playable Samurai Warriors persona's debut, he was a generic NPC in the first entry. His counterpart appears as a playable guest character in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Fans voted him as the most popular Samurai Warriors character in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, Samurai Warriors 4, Musou Orochi 2: Special, Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, and Sengoku Musou Shoot character popularity polls. In Koei-Tecmo's Facebook Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd poll, he was voted second place. According to the Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki questionnaire, he ranked second for the character fans would want as a lover and third for fans' ideal co-op partner for playing Samurai Warriors. In Saihai no Yukue, his height is 173 cm (5'8") and he is 23 years old. His hobby is practicing his ability to create bad puns and he doesn't like persimmons. Role in Games :"You can't judge a book by its cover, can you?" ::~~Cao Cao; Warriors Orochi. Samurai Warriors Mitsunari is one of Hideyoshi's chief advisors who excelled at securing supply lines. His tasks allowed his lord to assemble armies quickly and thus earned him a close spot near Hideyoshi. As he assists the siege at Yamazaki, he is acquainted with Sakon. While Oichi stages an uprising against their lord, Mitsunari is forced to prove himself to the distrustful and bitter Kiyomasa and Masanori during Shizugatake. As he fights, Kanetsugu arrives on the field to judge which side has more virtue. If Mitsunari convinces Toshiie to stand down, the Uesugi general will be impressed by Mitsunari's character and later convinces his masters to join sides with Hideyoshi. If he meets Oichi, he states that he could have served Nagamasa if her husband were still alive. To honor his wishes, she gives him permission to inherit her late husband's lands after her death. Soon after, Nobunaga's son, Nobukatsu, declares himself rightful heir and joins forces with Ieyasu to fight Mitsunari's master at Komaki-Nagakute. As the siege commences, Mitsunari learns of his lord's desire for a land of happiness and meets Ieyasu for the first time. With Ieyasu subdued, Hideyoshi proceeds onwards towards Odawara Castle. Mitsunari formerly introduces himself to Kanetsugu and Yukimura, the trio announcing their friendship to unite for a common goal. Hideyoshi eventually dies after the land's unification and Ieyasu gathers troops to make his claim as ruler. Desperate to keep the Toyotomi family on their pedestal, Mitsunari works with Kanetsugu to attack Ieyasu from both sides. After defeating the Eastern army at Kusegawa, he directs the Western army to surround and overwhelm Ieyasu at Sekigahara. Learning that numbers don't always grant unity or understanding, Mitsunari rallies the army with an inspirational speech regarding friendship and trust after their victory. His dream mode continues from his story mode as Mitsunari joins forces with Yukimura and Kanetsugu to lead the final charge against Ieyasu at Edo Castle. Additionally, the officers who are prone to defecting in Sekigahara finally turn against him in this battle. Mitsunari is a recurring opponent in some of the stories throughout Samurai Warriors: Katana. In the Swordsman scenario, he is first fought during the Toyotomi's attack on Tsuruga Castle at Kyūshū. The Savior scenario allows the player to choose him or Yukimura as their final opponent in order to help Ina reclaim Numata Castle. He only appears in the Unification scenario if the requests of the distressed townsfolk have been fulfilled. Helping his lord attack the trade town of Sakai for resources, he deems the protagonist an inferior daimyo and attacks him only to be proven wrong upon losing. In Samurai Warriors 3, Mitsunari shares a fraternal friendship with Kiyomasa and Masanori as they ride against Katsuie's army at Shizugatake. Swearing to protect Hideyoshi's dream against any who defy it, he helps win the battle and joins his friends at Komaki-Nagakute. As they prepare for their decisive confrontation against Ieyasu, the young trio meet Sakon and the ronin takes a shine to them. After Hideyoshi has the majority of the land serving him, only the Hōjō remain. While the main force attacks Odawara Castle, Mitsunari is ordered to take the nearby Oshi Castle for his master. Sakon, who chose to follow him, remarks that Mitsunari is fighting a losing battle. Although the younger man is aware of his possible defeat, he is determined to only achieve victory for the sake of protecting his home and "family" with the Toyotomi. In the midst of battle, Mitsunari forms a bond of trust with the ronin and hires Sakon to serve him. Hideyoshi eventually dies of natural causes and Ieyasu becomes the greatest man of the land. Thinking that Mitsunari lacks the strength to protect their home and believing that their path is the only way to do so, Kiyomasa and Masanori desert him to join Ieyasu. Devastated by the loss of his friends but determined to stay true to his beliefs, a sadden Mitsunari raises his arms at Kusegawa. Their victory invigorates his drive to march against his friends and Ieyasu at Sekigahara. The spirited Kiyomasa greatly raises the morale of the Eastern army and Sakon and Ginchiyo agree that he must be defeated for victory. Reluctantly, Mitsunari faces and defeats him in combat. Though they slay Ieyasu and achieve their goal for a land of peace under the Toyotomi family, Mitsunari wonders if he made the right choices for his dream. During the quiet morning afterwards, he sees a vision of Kiyomasa's spirit riding towards the horizon. Satisfied, Mitsunari states that he will always stay true to honor his friend. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires re-enacts Mitsunari's failure to lay siege on Oshi Castle in Masamune's story route by having him fall for the Date warlord's double-dealing to both sides. His campaign against the Tokugawa is repeated in Ieyasu's own scenario, though it also deconstructs his inability to compromise with others as a source of discord among the Toyotomi loyalists. He comes to regret his actions upon hearing news of Masanori's death. But when his friend turns up alive to save him, Mitsunari rallies his remaining allies to strengthen their defenses in Ōsaka Castle. Unable to withstand the Eastern army's attack, the castle falls and Hideyori relinquishes the Toyotomi name much to Mitsunari's shock. However, he gratefully accepts his lord's wish to see him live and agrees to leave the country with his comrades. Hideyoshi's story has Mitsunari contribute to the Shibata's downfall by suggesting an alliance with the Uesugi. Although his bluntness towards Kagekatsu is found refreshing by Kanetsugu, he reciprocates the vassal's enthusiastic speeches with disdain though Hideyoshi feels they might be able to get along in the future. Samurai Warriors 4 Mitsunari and his two childhood friends are introduced as early as Kōzuki Castle. Like his friends, he came from a poor background and was raised with Hideyoshi's patronage. To express his gratitude, Mitsunari competes with his friends in their service under Hideyoshi. They assist their lord's tactics against the Mōri forces at Bichu-Takamatsu Castle before joining the major fights for Hideyoshi's unification (Yamazaki through Kyushu). He also leads a preemptive if unsuccessful Shikoku invasion at Hiketa and assists with the Oshu invasion. Mitsunari at first consults with his childhood friends for opinions, yet soon distances himself from them once he realizes that he is alone in his utter disdain for Ieyasu's sincerity towards their lord. Unable to trust Ieyasu to his own devices, the youth decides to gradually build his group of comrades to support him. He first becomes familiar with Kanetsugu at Shizugatake. Mitsunari then defends Yoshitsugu's innocence before Komaki-Nagakute and hires Sakon after the Shikoku invasion. Acting as Hideyoshi's witness and judge for the Sanada siblings' worth, he supports their defense during the first Ueda Castle conflict. Kanetsugu recognizes him during the early defenses and ushers him to swear an oath of friendship with himself and Yukimura. Although Mitsunari appears annoyed by the gesture, he relies on the duo when they gladly ride to support his invasion of Oshi Castle. His predictions regarding Ieyasu's change of heart comes true after Hideyoshi's death. Mitsunari hides his mourning for his foster father to focus his efforts on defending the Toyotomi family. He plans to crush Ieyasu in a frontal assault, refusing to rely on any sort of trickery suggested to him. He conspires with Kanetsugu to attack Hasedō and requests for Yukimura to keep the Tokugawa army at bay at Ueda Castle. Mitsunari pleads for his other friends to stay with him at his domain, Sawayama Castle, a year prior to fighting at Sekigahara. The young lord is surprised when Yoshitsugu agrees to join him and sorely regretful when he fails to properly convey his destitution over parting with his childhood friends. Regardless of the scenario, Mitsunari perishes at Sekigahara. During his final pre-rendered cinematic, Mitsunari flees capture from the battlefield and heads towards Sawayama alone with hopes of regrouping his forces. As he collapses in exhaustion, Tokugawa soldiers drags a woman from his domain hostage, demanding that they clarify her lord's identity or risk endangering others like her. The man holding her loses patience with her silence and draws his blade to slay her. Mitsunari stops him and is last seen stating his will to reunite with Hideyoshi. His family's properties are detained by the Tokugawa after his death. His 4-II focal story begins with him as one of Hideyoshi's pages at Shizugatake and Komaki-Nagakute. Mitsunari doesn't receive recognition for his physical strength in either battle, but Hideyoshi trusts him to share his personal thoughts with him alone. Worried that Hideyoshi kills his humanity for unification, Mitsunari vows to do anything he can to support him and his dream. Yoshitsugu chimes in agreement, stressing for Mitsunari to value his intellect and to be cautious of Ieyasu. After he encounters the Tokugawa's underhanded tactics and Ieyasu's leadership at Komaki-Nagakute, Mitsunari is predisposed to stand against the Mikawa lord. He declines a promotion Hideyoshi offers him and acts on Nene's request to keep him from cheating on her at Kyushu. With the western lands pacified, Mitsunari passes his promotion onto his childhood friends. He wants them to rule at Kyushu and Shikoku so they can form a mighty fighting force against Ieyasu. Since Mitsunari did not consult them about the decision in advance, he appears cruel and distant to them. Refusing to accept Ieyasu as an asset to the Toyotomi vision drives the trio apart. Mitsunari stays true to his standards by staying close to the Toyotomi home in the capital. Soon after he tracks down Sakon and reaches an agreement for his service to him, Kiyomasa and Masanori surrounds them with a giant army. The Sawayama duo evade their pursuers by taking shelter with Ieyasu, cutting off the source of the discontent mob. During their stay in their enemy's manor, Mitsunari rejects Sakon's appeal to assassinate Ieyasu as he doesn't want to impose the risk on his strategist. When this fails to convince Sakon to stand down, Mitsunari insists he wishes to end Ieyasu on honorable terms. Sakon accompanies him during his negotiation with Yoshitsugu. Although he is aware of the logical disadvantages against him, Mitsunari insists on being anchored to his beliefs with his friend's help. Yoshitsugu is amused enough to agree, and they raise arms at Sekigahara. Mitsunari overextends himself during the initial movements of the battle, making it seem as if the Western Army has the advantage. They are doomed when their main camp is overrun by Kiyomasa and Masanori's ambush. Yoshitsugu perishes and Sakon urges Mitsunari to flee. Although Mitsunari charges through the opened gates of the Eastern army's main camp to trounce Ieyasu, his foe escapes alive and the Eastern Army's numbers still overwhelms them. Mitsunari refuses to leave Sakon behind so his strategist knocks him out and sends him away on horseback. When he defends the nameless woman and prepares to meet his end to Tokugawa soldiers, Mitsunari is surprised and elated to see Sakon save him. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, he is ordered by Da Ji to keep an eye on Cao Pi. He seems to be following her orders until he lies for the prince regarding Sun Ce's escape, saying that an impostor sent by Zhou Yu likely let the Wu forces go. From then on, he is a comrade in arms for Cao Pi and follows him when he defects. At the end of Wei's story, he is one of the many warriors who joins Cao Pi's personal army. Mitsunari joins Wei forces in Tong Gate alongside Nobunaga and Katsuie in Warriors Orochi 2. He sees through Kiyomori's trickery and orders Katsuie to kill the sorcerers. In Dream Mode, he helps Sima Yi and Masamune defend Xia Pi Castle to protect Da Ji, using their sharp minds against the Toyotomi forces and Zhuge Liang. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Mitsunari reunited with Cao Pi. Together with his comrade he raised an army to hunt down Da Ji. When Sima Zhao and company return to the past to set up Hydra's downfall, Mitsunari opposes them at Tong Gate. After the battle ends in their victory, Mitsunari joins his former adversaries as a signal of Cao Pi's changed impressions of the coalition. He later joins Cao Pi in his effort to reinforce Lu Xun against Susano'o's army at Hefei. In Ultimate, Mitsunari is still loyally fighting for Wei. At Nanjun, he joins Cao Pi in attacking the Oda army for seemingly turning their backs on their alliance with Wei. Unknown to Mitsunari, and the rest of the Wei forces is that they have actually been deceived by a fake Nobunaga Oda. Pokémon Conquest Though he retains his Warriors personality, Mitsunari is depicted as a child in Pokémon Conquest. He is friends with Kiyomasa and Masanori who are residents of the protagonist's homeland, Aurora. Throughout the game's main story, they offer secondary advice to the player and inform them of Nobunaga's progress. He has a habit of refusing to praise the protagonist for his/her efforts and patronizes him/her to try harder. Although Mitsunari dispassionately congratulates him/her in the main story's ending, he hides his face in embarrassment when Masanori points out that he is crying tears of joy. Mitsunari's episode has him stationed as the Warlord of Ignis. He and his friends frequently fight with one another, but this time it separates them from one another. To prove himself superior to them, Mitsunari decides to conquer the southern castles in Ransei with Ignis as his starting base. Upon his victory, his friends accept their defeat and admit that they actually missed Mitsunari. Mitsunari fiercely denies feeling the same for them, although they easily see past his lie and encourage him to be more honest with his feelings. As the friends reconcile, they enjoy a beautiful sunset together at the beach. The ending narrative warns that their fights will still continue. Kessen Mitsunari acts as the first leader for the Western Army in the first Kessen. As far as unit fortification and troops goes, Mitsunari is the Toyotomi commander who best mirrors Ieyasu's abilities on the field. Loyally serving Lady Yodo and believing that "right is on his side", he thinks his followers respects his wish to defend the Toyotomi family. His right-hand man at all times is Sakon, who he converses with frequently within the war camp. Though it is a somewhat rare meeting, Mitsunari is also good friends with Lord Sugi and welcomes the latter with open arms. Depending if the player wants to have him survive Sekigahara, Mitsunari's role in the game may be short. In the event he loses the campaign, Mitsunari flees with Sakon and Shimazu to rendezvous with the dormant Choso. He tries to spur the survivors to flee through the fields of Minakuchi. Even if the player survives the pursuit with all units intact, Mitsunari, Sakon, and Otani will be declared dead henceforth. Should Mitsunari achieve victory, Ieyasu retreats from Sekigahara and reunites with his son Hidetada at Ueda. To aid their pursuit, the Western commander calls upon the aid of Masa Sanada and his son to trap the Tokugawa troops in a pincer. Though he fails to capture Ieyasu, Mitsunari's influence with the court grows significantly to become Chief Advisor to the Court. When Ieyasu rebuilds his forces for another push at Fuji, Mitsunari has to deal with him and the precarious Josui Kuroda riding along his flank. If he claims victory, Mitsunari pursues the decimated Tokugawa forces further east at Hakone and will eventually confront Ieyasu's all or nothing stand at Edo. Winning Edo secures lasting peace under the Toyotomi family thanks to Mitsunari's leadership. However, if the player loses either Fuji or Edo, Mitsunari suffers a mortal wound on the field and passes his legacy onto Yukimura. The battle history for either instances will then conclude in an imaginary second confrontation at Sekigahara. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana presents Mitsunari as Hideyoshi's young page using his childhood name, Sakichi Ishida. He appears as a side character only during his master's personal story route. Serious and forthright, he echoes Ranmaru's concerns regarding Hideyoshi's derelict decorum and is prone to lecturing him. Sakichi never questions his loyalties for Hideyoshi and proudly completes his daily chores with stern punctuality. Once he becomes aware of Hideyoshi's close relation with Hotaru, Sakichi acts as a minor liaison between them. He explains his lord's affections to Hotaru and scolds Hideyoshi to respect her. Sakichi has more screentime in Yumeakari as he appears within the Hashiba manor's story routes. Hotaru will often see him at the manor's gate entrance to report the whereabouts of its reputed generals to her. Aside from chastising his master to do his paperwork, the page aspires to someday become like Kanbei and spends his leisure chatting with him. He gushes over a letter pouch the strategist makes and gives to him, proudly wearing it before Hotaru. The page notices her curiosity for the wisteria decoration on it and explains its importance to her. When Kanbei is later accused of treason, the page is shocked by the news. During one of Hideyoshi's romance events, the page is entrusted with delivering a document to the main keep but accidentally drops it in one of the garden ponds. Hotaru finds him as he is trying to fetch it from the pond and catches him before he falls into it himself. The recovered document is unreadable and Sakichi is distressed that he wasted Hideyoshi's efforts with his blunder. She wants to ease the boy's guilt by telling a white lie to Hideyoshi: her clumsy and rushed greeting is to blame for causing him to loosen his grip on it. Hideyoshi hears the lie and merrily forgives them, rewriting another draft after Hotaru excuses herself. A crestfallen Sakichi tries to sputter the truth to Hideyoshi, but his lord catches on and tells him to not waste the princess's sympathy. The page is moved by his lord's generosity and by Hotaru's kindness, happily delivering the second draft without incident. The second draft was written in a hurry so it is littered with errors, a complaint which Sakichi is later seen nagging Hideyoshi to fix. The boy appears in a side event with Ranmaru's younger brothers, Boumaru and Rikimaru. The Mori siblings rave about the praise and gifts they had received from Nobunaga and ask for Sakichi to share his own experiences. Sakichi flatly shows them one of Hideyoshi's many gag urns, replying that his master gave it to him with the wish to someday be better with the ladies. The brothers sense his somberness and try to complement the urn to cheer him up. Upon closer inspection they find the words "World's Greatest Page" scribbled on it in tiny font. They respectfully return it to the unknowing Sakichi, thinking it would be best for the boy to find the message himself someday. He is implied to be smarter than he thinks, since he effortlessly beats Hideyoshi and his two strategists in a game of Go without even realizing it in one of the Twitter side stories. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Mitsunari is the main protagonist. He is a hot-blooded and charming leader who is openly empathetic to his soldiers' plight. A true sophisticate at heart, Mitsunari wanders the battlefield as an encyclopedia of artistic and "useless" knowledge. He tends to vocalize his thoughts on painfully obvious objects in his surroundings, such as grass growing in a meadow or a tree growing in a forest. Both Sakon and Tamaki are sometimes exasperated by their lord, hurling various sarcastic remarks at Mitsunari's earnest amazement for these inconsequential observations. Sakon affectionately calls him, "Idiot", as a result for his lord's sometimes naive acts aren't befitting for his stature. Since he isn't physically fit, Mitsunari is usually the only one who is winded from his army's hikes through the field and often requests breaks. Despite his flaws, Mitsunari has a sharp insight and earnestly desires to win conflicts with minimal bloodshed. His strong sense of justice in the face of utter disaster is one of his best traits as a leader. Promising to defend the Toyotomi family to a dying Hideyoshi, Mitsunari stays true to his friend's wishes after the Taiko passes away. In spite of his inexperience in battle, he acts upon Lady Yodo's wish to become the main commander. Ordering his troops while staying within the main camp, Mitsunari has to convince his reluctant allies to fight and not quit the field. He is greatly aided by a mystical ability called "Heaven's Eye", granting him the ability to read people's thoughts or foresee the precise flow of the battle within an instant. After he loses his friends, Yoshitsugu and Sakon, the battle goes badly for him. His forces are scattered and the enemy approach his main camp. Before he can do anything, both he and Tamaki are knocked out by a mysterious kunoichi and carried to safety. Even with the main camp down, Mitsunari won't give up the fight and returns to the battlefield. Banding together with Yoshihiro, Mōri, and Ekei, he charges Ieyasu's main camp. After a fierce struggle, the Eastern Army is defeated. Thanks to the memories and thoughts from people in both armies, he forgives Ieyasu and spares his enemy's life. Once he learns Lady Yodo's scheme, Mitsunari visits her in person, tells her to stop dwelling in the past, and orders her to live for the future. He leaves Osaka Castle and wanders the land with his own code of justice. According to the official databook, he does so to avoid any future conflicts and allows Ieyasu to rule the land. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi Described as an Oda retainer who is well liked by Hideyoshi, Mitsunari makes a minor appearance in this game. He is the general protecting Himeji Castle for Hideyoshi's arrival. Mitsunari tries to defend his commander with a bow and arrow but falls in battle. Like Masanori and Kiyomasa, he states their "father" (親父殿, Oyaji-dono) has been robbed of his glory when he is defeated. Character Information Development To contrast the stout and patient Ieyasu, designers strove to create a "young and hopeful" image of Mitsunari. The back of his design was decorated to make him look like a top class general. In an interview with Game Watch, the director and producer explain that he was made to be the wise leader for the west with an emphasis on intelligence as his greatest asset. His character persona and weapon were inspired by Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang's Dynasty Warriors appearance. Originally, like Sima Yi, Mitsunari was also going to have a maniacal laugh for his gimmick against Ieyasu but this idea was respectfully discarded. Since there are no records of feathered fans in Japan during the game's setting, Mitsunari's weapon was changed to the more likely folding fan. Koinuma later commented that their goal for Mitsunari in Samurai Warriors was to deliberately contrast the prevalent villainous image he has in contemporary media. Fiction rarely presents Mitsunari as an empathetic protagonist, so his friendship with Yukimura was devised to present a new persona for him. The producer admits he couldn't have ever possibly foresaw the popularity of the "Gi Trio". He speculates that Mitsunari's overwhelming popularity with the female fanbase is due to his looks. For his Kessen appearance, they jokingly state that he is "Mobile Suit Mitsunari." The sun adornment on his helmet was made to contrast with Sakon's crescent helm as well as Ieyasu's helmet. Personality Mitsunari is an intimidating and sarcastic man who seemingly spares no one from his blunt honesty. Those who patronize him may call him the "Fox of Mt. Sawa". Impassive towards people who don't interest him and quick to hurl insults, he is nevertheless serious in his duties and clever. He may not always show his passion for his beliefs. Righteousness and loyalty are his trophies; his sincere devotion towards his benefactors —Hideyoshi and the Toyotomi family— are paramount; cowardice is beneath him regardless of its potential practicality. His lack of obvious empathy to other parties may become hypocritical or illogical in the big picture, often leading to unintentional broken friendships. Mitsunari may not always realize the reasons for his allies leaving him, but he tries to protect and cherish the people who stay beside him. The emphasis on his personal flaws changes with each numbered installment. Mitsunari's harsh demeanor is highlighted in his debut. His failure to express himself clearly isolates him in the third title. His latest story places his inner compassion and attention to perfection as his downfall. He tries so hard to be thorough and to help everyone under his command that he is unwilling to commit to any order that he feels will place them in danger. Each title stresses that Mitsunari's raw inexperience as a leader, hesitation to face dire circumstances, and stubbornness to bend his ideals ultimately makes him inferior to other leaders of the era. He may admit to his failings with his friends, but he absolutely refuses to be as intimate with his nemesis, Ieyasu. The cruelty Mitsunari views in the Tokugawa lord's actions embodies everything he despises. Yukimura and Kanetsugu are his friends in every title within the series, although his regard for them changes with each installment. While he usually acts embarrassed by their declarations for honor and justice, Mitsunari cares deeply for their pact. Sakon is his sound companion whose sarcasm annoys and amuses him. Mitsunari is always moved by his retainer's unwavering fealty and concern for him. Kiyomasa and Masanori are his childhood friends and practically brothers to him. They are often content with their childhood games of competing and arguing with one another for Hideyoshi's favor. Mitsunari rebuffs Kiyomasa's equally minded doggedness and snubs Masanori's stupidity. Their break up comes when the trio mature into adulthood. The playable Yoshitsugu is Mitsunari's friend because he is the first person besides Hideyoshi and Nene to understand and appreciate his mindset. Whenever Yoshitsugu criticizes him, Mitsunari makes an effort to take his words to heart. His personality shares parallels with Cao Pi in the Warriors Orochi series. Aside from Cao Pi, he is respectful towards Lu Xun, Xu Huang, and Cao Ren for their devotion and talents. He comments that Zhao Yun reminds him of "someone" and he arrogantly belittles Taigong Wang. Character Symbolism His historical slogan (or the one Kanetsugu introduces to him in the game) is "Dai Ichi, Dai Man, Dai Kaichi" (大一大万大吉), which is also written on the back of his coat. It is an abbreviation of the phrase, "One for all and all for one and Heaven bless the land." He's symbolized by the words "sharp" (鋭) and "scheme" (策) and white sparkles of light in the Samurai Warriors series. Mitsunari's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "The Precocious", "Loyal Retainer", "Talented Leader", "Disciple of Right", "Divine Minister", "Secret Schemer", and "Monkey's Heir" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). His first fan has his signature on it while the second fan has the Ishida family's code of arms adorning it. Mitsunari's historical motto decorates the third fan and his variable weapons in the third title. His Power and Speed versions of the same fan are named with the words elegance and longevity respectively. The original name of his fourth and Unique weapons takes their namesakes from Shinatsuhiko, a god in Japanese mythology. According to the Furukoto Fumi, he is Izanami and Izanagi's child born from darkness. The Yamato Bumi instead states he was born when Izanagi blew away the morning mist and named Shinatobe-no-Mikoto. In both accounts, he is a wind god. He governs the air inhaled by all life, seeing that people breathe in "good air". He was worshiped since he brought good weather for rice crops. If angered, he was feared as a demon-like entity who trashed the lands with destructive typhoons. Several shrines were made to him in order to appease him. According to claims from the Furukotofumo-no-Tsutae, Shinatsuhiko was actually a pair of twins -female and male- whom governed the positive and negative aspects of the winds together. His fifth weapon is named another way of describing kagura, a dancing ritual said to appease the gods and spirits. Mitsunari's weapon, shinyu, implies he is performing dancing and singing entertainment for the heavenly entities with his actions. As a side note, it shares a naming motif parallel to Cao Pi's weapons. Mitsunari's personal item in Warriors Orochi and family treasure in Samurai Warriors 4 is related to an anecdote of his first meeting with Hideyoshi. After being made the lord of Nagahama, he decided one day to practice falconry -sometimes said as hunting- in his territory. On the way back, his throat was parched so he stopped at a temple to ask for tea. A page of the temple obliged and brought in a large tea bowl filled with plenty of cold tea. Hideyoshi drank all of it and asked for another. The page returned with a second, smaller tea cup that with slightly warmer tea. Again, Hideyoshi polished it off and demanded for a refill. This time the page returned with piping hot, freshly brewed tea within the smallest of tea cups. The page considered his guest's throat and therefore served cold tea to quench Hideyoshi's thirst. With a gradually hydrated throat, Hideyoshi could then fully savor the qualities of a hot cup of tea. It means to wisely pay attention to the condition of one's surroundings and judge accordingly. Enjoying the page's timed courtesy, Hideyoshi decided to enlist him into his service. The page later became established as Mitsunari. A conversation dedicated to the anecdote appears between them in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires, although Samurai Warriors Hideyoshi apparently didn't understand the sincerity of Mitsunari's actions. Voice Actors * Pierre Chaves - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Chuck Haliday - Samurai Warriors 2: Empires + Xtreme Legends (English) * Wally Wingert - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) * Michael Dobson - Kessen (English) * Eiji Takemoto - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors VS (Japanese) * Katsuji Mori - Kessen (Japanese) * Umeka Shōji - Geten no Hana Image Songs *''Aogite Ten ni Hajizu'' *''Michi, Wakatsutomo'' *''Appare!'' *''Sagiri no Kanata'' *''Mono Mousu'' *''Kusamakura no Yume'' *''Ikki Tousen'' *''Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni'' *''Ichigo Ichie de Yoroshiku!'' *''Bansei no Kizuna'' Live Action Performers *Ibushi Kota - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Keisuke Ueda - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou Quotes :See also: Mitsunari Ishida/Quotes *"All is guided by honor." *"All that, and I didn't even mess up my hair." *"I hate having to do what I've already done... It's so inefficient." *"We defeated Ieyasu in his numbers, in his faith and in his strength. Majority's rule is over. Rule by force is over." *"If what I said created nothing but enemies for me, I thought I was content. But... I was not aware that so many had supported me. I will still proceed my own way. I will say whatever I want, and I will choose whatever path I think is right. So... Come with me, you imbeciles whom I should love." *"The top... I feel like I understand the words of my motto now. One fights for the many, and the many support each other. Then even the land may be in our grasp. Hmph, I'm sounding out of character. No, I've got to do this my way. I shall be relying on you, you imbeciles whom I should love." *"We are the best in the land, Mejiro McQueen. No one can beat us!" *"You need to learn to respect those around you. Surrounding yourself with enemies will win you nothing good in the end." :"Oh, and you're just overflowing with goodwill and friendship, are you? Is that why you should talk?" ::~~Ginchiyo and Mitsunari; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"...Are you the one who cut down Sakon?" :"Poor thing... You look like the cat that didn't get the cream... It's alright... You'll soon be together again." :"You'll pay for what you did!" ::~~Mitsunari and Kojirō; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"Mitsunari, would you play kemari with me? Would you? Won't you? Mitsunari... Ow! Mitsunari... Why aren't you answering -Ack!- and just attacking me?" :"... Because you're my enemy, and this is a battlefield." ::~~Yoshimoto and Mitsunari; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"My master should correct his conduct. Someday it may drive people away." :"You've got to be joking. I dread the thought of trying to comprehend idiots." :"He who looks down on others is the one who is despised." :"..." :"But, I can't hate a master who is honest. I swear to never desert you. Until my body withers to nothingness, I will gladly serve you." :"... You idiot. Live. We can make our will a reality together." ::~~Yoshitsugu Ōtani and Mitsunari; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"It's over." :"Not just yet. My quest is incomplete... I must realize my dream." :"Your dream, I've always meant to ask you... Could you realize that dream alone? You're going to... need everyone's help." ::~~Mitsunari and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi *"Why don't you go and join your ancestors? You are just embarrassing them down here." :"Silence! You disagreeable worm." ::~~''Mitsunari and Kiyomori; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Both my liege and I hope you that we can always be good friends." :"You, maybe, but I don't know about Cao Pi. If that's truly what he thinks, then he should say so himself." :"Haha, it's so funny to see you projecting. You really are endlessly entertaining." ::~~Zhenji and Mitsunari; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Fuji... Minamoto and Taira fought here." :"Sakon... the Taira were destroyed for they did not have right on their side. A just cause cannot fail to triumph. It is the same for Ieyasu. He rebelled against the will of the Taiko, scheming to take the land for his own. We will triumph! Right is on our side. To arms!" ::~~Sakon and Mitsunari before charging Ieyasu's forces; Kessen *"How? How can this be happening?! I clearly foresaw how you would meet your end! I have used my power many times and never have I seen the future change. How can this be?!" :"What you saw was my weakness. Those who are weak need to change to defeat the strong. Ieyasu, it is because you are strong that I changed and realized this... So, the future can change as well! I'll see that it can now!" ::~~Ieyasu and Mitsunari; Saihai no Yukue *"Milady, thank you for your cooperation. Thanks to you, Milord can complete the twenty bills waiting in his office." :"Tw-Twenty!?" :"You heard me. You never touched them so they kept piling up." :"Ah, well, I'd loved to, but, uh, I promised Princess here that I'd take her to Lake Biwa..." :"Oh, I don't mind, Master Hideyoshi. Please attend to your work." :"Now you can smile at me, only during a time like this!" :"Are you sure, Milady? What of your promise to him?" :"No, it's fine. I don't care." :"...(sigh) Well, I'' care..." ::~~Sakichi, Hideyoshi and Hotaru; Geten no Hana'' Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : , ( ): Shoots out a little smoke cloud that staggers. A laser is then fired from it if is tapped again. : , , ( ): Launches his foe upwards, hops up, and spins his fan in a punching manner to slam them down. : , , , ( ): A downward swing then opens fan creating an explosion in front of Mitsunari; dizzies enemies in range. : , , , , ( ): Has his fan orbit him a few times. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Lunges forward with a spinning fan attack and also sets three bombs. : , , , , , , , : Does three swipes and follows with several spinning attacks. : , : Throws his fan downward. : , : Causes a small quake by slamming down his fan from a drop. : : while standing still, he throws his fan in a designated direction. In his True Musou version, he'll finish the attack with a quick C4. In his level 3 version, several mines will explode around him. :R1 + : Mitsunari opens his fan and sets a mine on the ground. :R1 + : Opening his fan, he explodes any mines set on the field. :Personal Skill : (Recoil) Counter indirect attacks when guarding. Mounted Attacks : , : Mitsunari opens his fan and slashes forward, launching any enemies in range. : , , : Opens his fan to drop an bomb to his right; dizzies enemies. : , , , : Throws his fan to rotate once around his horse. : , , , , , , , : Mitsunari does a quick succession of swings with his closed fan to his right side. On the final blow, he opens his fan and, while still holding it, spins it. ;Warriors Orochi Loses his C5 and Level 3 Musou. Gains two Combination Arts. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Mitsunari spins in the air, keeping his arms defensively in front of him. :R1: Using a bit of Musou, Mitsunari will signal for a support volley. A string of arrows will hit his nearby enemies for about 10 seconds. :Direction + R1: Using a bit of Musou, Mitsunari will open his fan and hurl five cutting waves forward in a spreading volley. This attack was tweaked in the sequel to make it less overpowering by nerfing its damage and giving it normal flinching/hitstun (like with several special projectiles). ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a quick slash that sends out a wide stream of wind traveling at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Drops a bomb that quickly detonates on the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Plants a small bomb that immediately releases green gas. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Mitsunari throws 4 bombs on all sides of him several meters away. Each one creates a large explosion, covering all sides of Mitsunari. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Gains the ability to forward step and step-cancel, along with a new Type Action. :R1: Tosses out a smoke explosion in front of himself then slaps his fan inward to slash out a horizontal slash effect. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Conjures two whirlwinds on the ground via two consecutive fan waves and tosses fan counterclockwise like a boomerang, flipping back as he catches it. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack: three horizontal swings before stabbing foe with closed fan. Moveset remains the same with the following changes. : , , ( ): Throws energy wave at the end of animation. : , , , , ( ): A whirlwind protects him as he throws his fan. : , , , , , ( ): Conjures lightning to burst in front of him. He throws four bombs on the ground and closes his fan to trigger their explosion. :R1 + : Conjures mines to pop with his charge attacks. Much more discreet than previous entries, and the bombs radiate lightning upon exploding. :R1 + : Forms a magical barrier to surround him for momentary invulnerability. Effect lasts for one hit. : : Finisher changes to him waving his fan to send several cutting energy waves in front of him. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Throws his fan to drop bombs in a circular formation around him. Catches and closes his fan to trigger the explosion. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Adds ice element to all attacks. Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Animation for Ultimate/Kaidan itself remains unchanged, but the ending effect is altered slightly to have more bombs explode. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Mitsunari has arguably one of the trickier movesets to work with, as his base attacks and power hits all come out much slower than most other officers'. Even with the addition of the new hyper attacks, his speed is still questionable at best. As such, using his trademark mine explosives is really the best way to help him clear out crowds and fight effectively in duels. Strategic placement of his mines can devastate nearly any opponent, and set Mitsunari up for follow up attacks, especially with help from additional elements. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Mitsunari Ishida/Weapons Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Sekigahara (Story of Ideals) Historical Information Ishida Mitsunari was born in the modern day Shiga Prefecture under the childhood name, Sakichi (佐吉). His father was Ishida Masatsugu, who was a painter and patron of the arts. Their clan were descendants of the Fujiwara family, an ancient aristocratic family that once controlled the land's political party. Unlike their ancestors, the Ishida never possessed mass wealth or power and were regarded as people of poor status. Mitsunari himself is generally regarded as a man of intrigue with rough manners. Though he had many friends, he was on bad terms with some daimyo who were known as good warriors. His famed historical horse plume helmet was designed to terrorize his foes. With the hairs wildly spread like a yakusha and with tall golden horns shaped like an oni, it was made with an image that could "divide the heavens". Before Sekigahara In 1574, Mitsunari served as Hashiba Hideyoshi's young page. How exactly they met remains heavily disputed. Most sources state that Hideyoshi spotted Mitsunari's talents for the tea ceremony and added him into his inner circle on the spot. A legend writes that Hideyoshi met his father whilst he was a monk and was asked to care for Mitsunari. Yet another adds that they met after the Azai's downfall. Other theories suggests that he actually became a page in 1577 and was scheming to use Hideyoshi to gain more power for his family. In either case, Mitsunari became inseparable from Hideyoshi and assisted him during battles in the Chūgoku region by overseeing Tottori Castle and Takamatsu Castle. Once Hideyoshi became ruler of the land, Mitsunari rose in ranks to become his aid. In 1585, he was appointed as inspector general Jibu-shō and was allowed to demonstrate his administrative abilities. He became one of the five commissioners (bugyo) in Hideyoshi's inner circle. When Shima Sakon approached Hideyoshi in 1586, the daimyo offered Sakon loyalty to Mitsunari. Thanks to Mitsunari's administrative command, Hideyoshi's troops had enough supplies to last through the Kyushu and Shikoku invasions. He was once given command in battle at Odawara Castle but fell victim to a water attack. This is Mitsunari's first instance of his reported incompetence in battle. When the Christian ban took place in 1596, Hideyoshi ordered a manhunt for Christian practitioners and ordered many executions for those captured. Mitsunari defied his lord by decreasing the amount of people captured in his region. When Hideyoshi learned of this, he was angered but was calmed by Mitsunari, who wasn't punished for his actions. Many reports believe that this is due to their friendship. However, others suggests that this is another instance of Mitsunari scheming to rise higher in ranks. At one point in the Korean campaign, Mitsunari served under Ukita Hideie and earned no particular achievements. A day after the Taiko passed away, Mitsunari ordered an assassination attempt on Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the five regents (tairo) who was entrusted to care for the young Toyotomi Hideyori. Several accounts believe he ordered the deed due to jealousy; the five commissioners' influence in affairs were being fizzled out by the five regents. Regardless of the attempt to take his life, Ieyasu was determined to marry one of his offspring into the Toyotomi family, which defied the limit set in Hideyoshi's will. Since neither one of them wanted to prolong their differences, an oath between the two men was made and they continued to follow the late Taiko's wishes. After Maeda Toshiie dies, Kuroda Nagamasa, Kato Kiyomasa and others tried to attack Mitsunari in 1599. He fled to Ieyasu's residence at Fushimi Castle before returning to his residence. As a reaction to this, Ieyasu relocated to Osaka Castle later in the same year. Although Mitsunari approved the move, the attrition between him and his antagonizers were beginning to take their toll. Battle at Sekigahara which was decorated on his banners at Sekigahara. The characters are written in this fashion to "pile up" the good fortune of the message.]] In 1600, Mitsunari apparently signed a secret agreement with Uesugi Kagekatsu to end Ieyasu. While the Uesugi gathered troops in Aizu, Mitsunari would raise his own army to surround Ieyasu's flank. Some of Mitsunari's generals for the battle include Sakon, his friend Otani Yoshitsugu and others. He was able to gain followers largely thanks to the wealthy Mori Terumoto. Otani advised Mitsunari to let Terumoto lead the battle and he agreed. He assigned Ukita Hideie as the second-in-command. However, Mitsunari was still named commander and his orders overrided those with more political influence than him. This power friction ultimately lead many officers in the Western Army to doubt Mitsunari's capabilities with some regarding him as a commoner butting into military affairs. On the night of November 5, 1600 (considered to be October 20, 1600 with the modern calender), the Western Army met at Ogaki Castle and began marching for Sekigahara around seven o' clock. They took their stations in heavy rainfall and waited for Ieyasu's men to arrive. The battle took place the following day after the heavy fog over the field lifted. Only mere miles apart from one another, the armies clashed. Mitsunari watched from the sidelines with 6,000 men at his command though several Tokugawa generals tried to break through his front line. His plan to surround Ieyasu from all sides was thwarted by Kobayakawa Hideaki and other commanders betrayal, and the refusal of various commanders including Kikkawa Hiroie and Mori Hidemoto to move from their positions. In the end, the Western Army was routed and he fled from battle. The following day, Mitsunari was captured at Mount Ibuki -presumably by local villagers- and brought to Kyoto. Although he was suffering from dehydration, he didn't believe that he would be killed and refused his last meal. He was executed shortly after. Recent research paints a different scenario of Mitsunari's end, in which he was held captive under Tokugawa Taka for a month until his execution. He was one of the last Western generals to be beheaded and died at age 41. Another theory suggests that he replaced his appearance with an impostor and committed suicide sometime after the battle. Shortly after Sekigahara, his family home was burned and his demoralized father and brother committed suicide. His children were banished to the Tokaido region and the whereabouts of his wife remain unknown. One of his daughters, Tatsuhime, was said to be adopted by Nene. Today, Mitsunari is regarded as a curious figure in history. Many historians are fascinated about his true motives and they still argue over his intentions to this day. His grave is located near his execution site. Several memorials and his artifacts can be found at the Sekigahara museum. Gallery External Links *Official Geten no Hana Twitter account __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters Category:Toukiden Souls